


Aces

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment he'd met you, he'd let every other man know that you were his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

"How did you and Aomine even end up together anyway?"

"Well..." 

~*~

_"Aomine..." He turns back to you and smiles, nodding his head as you follow him closely. You gulp, your hands clasped against your chest as you remember the endless encouragement that both Momoi and Kuroko had offered you when you confessed your romantic feelings for the dark-blue haired man; they had both told you tell him before middle school was over, before everyone moved onto different high schools and drifted apart._

_It physically pained you to think that one day Aomine may just be a tiny part of your life, it wasn't what you wanted to happen, so if that meant embarrassing yourself now, so be it. You wanted him to stay in your life, through the good and the bad. As one of the prodigies of his time, a member of the Generation of Miracles, his strength and skill would only increase over the years, which would only further the distance between the two of you._

_Unless a strong connection was made now._

_"I'm serious, Ao-kun, we need to talk!" He stops abruptly, turning to face you with a raised eyebrow, a look that nearly makes your heart stop. Why did you have to fall for someone who was ridiculously attractive?! You look down towards your feet as he turns to face you fully. "We're graduating soon..."_

_"Yeah, and? Are you worrying about the future again? I told you before; you get worked up over nothing!" He shrugs his shoulders although it's no big deal, but to you, it is._

_"That's not it. I know you can already feel it, but everyone's pulling apart. We're all going to attend different high schools and I... I..." Your face turns red as you feel how closely he's scrutinizing you, trying to understand exactly what you're getting at. It takes a few seconds before you can finally gather every ounce of courage in your body, your head lifting up so that you can meet his eyes. "I don't want you and I to grow apart. I want to... stay with you. And be with you as you get stronger, just to keep you out of trouble. I know Momoi does a good job of that but I..."_

_"I get it." He replies shortly; you feel your hopes get crushed under the weight of his supposed indifference towards your feelings, your head dipping down again in defeat. Perhaps going your separate ways was for the best, Momoi would keep him out of trouble for you so you knew he wouldn't be too bad off, but it still hurt... "What's that look for?"_

_"It's nothing. I'm going home."_

_"H-hey, wait!" Aomine reaches forward to grab onto your arm, looking sheepish. "What I said didn't really come out right. What I wanted to say was that I'd be happy to stay with you." It's his turn to blush in embarrassment, rubbing his head as he tries to think. "Momoi is different than you. What I mean is... I'd like if you stuck around for awhile longer."_

_"Just awhile?" Your mood is already lifting, a playful smile making its way to your face as he reaches out his hand for you to take._

_"Well I can't jump right to forever, right? Don't want to scare you away that quickly." The grin is back on his face as you grab a hold of his hand, the two of you walking side-by-side down the street towards your home. "Forever's not long enough anyway."_

_"I agree."_

~*~

"After that, it was just kinda... understood by everyone that we were together! It's not really the most normal thing, but then again, Aomine has never been a normal person, has he? After that he went on to improve in basketball, and I started my career in baseball, things remained the same, even as he changed... Mostly the same."


	2. Makeshift Date

"Wake up, school is nearly over you lazy bum!" You drop your bag next to him, taking a seat next to him on the roof. He lets out a weak groan, but otherwise doesn't move, barely opening one eye to look up at you. "I can't believe you've been up here all day. Why even bother showing up?" 

"You're bothering me for a reason, right?"

"Spending time with you isn't enough of an excuse?" He scoffs, closing his eyes again but he shifts in place, moving his arm out so that you can have a comfortable place to lay. Rearranging yourself so that your skirt wouldn't reveal all your delicate secrets to the world, you use his arm as a pillow, smiling as his arm curls around your shoulders and moves you even closer. "I guess it is enough."

"If you're gonna come up here and ruin my nap, you might as well go back to class." He mutters in an annoyed tone, but you know better than to take him too seriously. If you moved to leave he'd only pull you closer, complaining that you'd already woken him up so you might as well stay. 

"You'd die without me; now stop whining so I can get some sleep." He scoffs again but says nothing else, his breathing slowing down as he falls asleep again. You can't help but stare at his face in admiration, he looks much less angry when he's sleeping; you even like him more when he's sleeping since he can't open his mouth. 

You lean over to place a light kiss on his cheek, smiling as you see his cheeks flush as he continues to pretend to be asleep.


	3. Giving Thanks

"Don't you have your own house?" You comment off-handedly as you enter your apartment with Aomine in tow. He doesn't respond, instead making himself at home as he flops onto your couch, dropping his bag onto the floor. Sending him an annoyed glance, you pick up his bags and set it neatly on the counter besides yours, noting that it appears there's an extra set of clothing inside. "Avoiding basketball practice again?"

"There's no point in going." He yawns, crossing his legs as he sits up to stare at you. "I'm more comfortable over here anyway." 

"Is it because I'm here?" You ask teasingly as you shove his feet off your couch, taking your place there before he can put them back up. You half-expect him to deny it vehemently, but when your question is met with only a curious look you feel your cheeks turning pink. 

"Maybe." Aomine responds, not looking you in the eye. "Now be quiet, I want to sleep..."

"All you do is sleep!" His legs lay across your lap, so your only course of action is to pout. "You need to show up to practice at least once this week, just to reassure me that you won't fall into some vegetative coma!" 

"Fine, fine, if you'll stop complaining I'll go tomorrow." You aren't sure if he's just trying to get you to quiet down, but you relax afterwards, pleased that he's at least chosen to spend his time with you instead of alone. You and Momoi had made a promise to not allow Aomine to drift away from the two of you like he had from his team, and from his love of basketball; it may be the only thing that was keeping him from becoming some sort of machine. 

"Thank you..." You whisper softly, "For everything you've done for me."

"Stupid..." He mutters under his breath, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"


	4. Everybody Talks

"That bastard..." Wakamatsu clenches his fist, anger radiating from his very form as his teammates look at him in exhaustion. "Thinks he's better than us all so he doesn't show up!"

"That's not what it is today." Momoi enters the gym, her clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Aomine-kun is doing something very important right now!"

"More important than practice?" The blonde basketball player looks ready to kill, even as Sakurai attempts to get him to cool down. Momoi, normally unhappy with Aomine not showing up, doesn't show any worry and tries to continue on as though nothing was out of the norm. "He's probably on the roof sleeping! He's lucky I don't go up there and-"

"You're wrong." Momoi responds as the rest of the team gathers around her. "He's at his girlfriend's first game! The baseball season just started, you know." 

"Didn't he say he wasn't going to go when they were talking about it..." Sakurai cringes as Momoi looks at him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, I'm s-sorry!"

"He says stuff like that all the time to her! It doesn't mean anything; he always goes because he knows it means a lot to her!" She seems pleased with this observation, her lips quirking into a tiny smile. "It's so romantic and sweet..."

Wakamatsu rolls his eyes, not accepting the excuse but knowing that Momoi wouldn't support him this time around. 

_"He shows up her to her games more than he shows up to his own."_

_"Well, that just shows you how important she is to him, yeah? Romantic~"_


	5. Protective

It was the first game of the season, and you were already nervous. 

You stand in front of home plate, grasping your bat tightly in hand as your eyes meet the pitcher's; you can feel the sweat slide down your forehead but you pay it no mind, focused on the task at hand. You had always taken pride in your eyes, the way you could perceive actions in a matter of seconds; after the first pitch, you could gauge the speed, know how far back you'd have to move back, and when the right moment to swing was. There were a lot of details to baseball that seemed too hard for most to keep track of, but to you, it was all child's play. 

Your position as power player, and one of the best batters on the team, left these thoughts on your mind constantly. The windup, the ball flying through the air, and your senses kick in; the bat rings as the ball makes contact with the metal, and without a second thought your feet are already moving towards first base. Before the outfield has much of a chance to react you're rounding first base and your way to second, feeling as though you're on top of the world. Safely sliding in and watching as the ball is returned to the pitcher, you stand tall and proud and take the time to stare into the crowd. 

It's there where you meet his eyes, even though the heavy helmet that's on your head; Aomine smirks as he notices your stare, and there's something in his eyes that makes your heart flutter. It's a mixture of immense pride and a look of 'I told you so' that served as an answer to your previous worries about how the game would go. You can't help but smile and look away, especially since he'd shown up when he had made such a big fuss when you told him he should. Feeling energized and born anew, you look towards third base, ready to play and win.

~*~

"Why would they let a girl play in an all male sports team? Women ruin sports like they ruin everything else that's fun." Aomine turns around as soon as he hears the man's words, a look of annoyance overcoming his features. He was used to hearing things like that when it came to coming to your games, since you were the only female on a male team; you'd gone through a plethora of tough training just to prove that you belonged on the team, and you were still being heavily scrutinized due to your gender despite proving that you were just as good, if not better, than some of the other players. 

Maybe it was only because it was you being insulted, but it pissed him off to no end. 

"Keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about." He growls out; the man glares, standing tall and not about to let a high school boy tell him off. 

"You've got something to say?" 

"Not to you." Aomine turns around again to watch the game. "Watch the game and quiet down, old man. Talk badly about my girlfriend again, and then we'll have some trouble." His voice lowers menacingly towards the end, his tone sending the man staggering back and sitting in his seat. 

He didn't make another comment for the rest of the game.


	6. Winning

Winning a game always left you feeling restless. 

There was excited chatter in the dugout as everybody gathered their things together, listening as the coach gave you all a rousing speech about how this season belonged to you. Happy that you'd won against a team that you'd previously lost to, you celebrate and laugh alongside your teammates. As you exit the dugout, your coach calls you over to him. 

"You did good tonight, kid." He pats your shoulder affectionately. "I'm glad we took the time to have you prove your worth; probably wouldn't have won without you."

"Don't say that coach, we all worked together great, that's why we won!" 

"You're modest, a very good trait to have, but treat yourself tonight, You deserve it." The flirtatious smile he sends you makes you blush, and not knowing what else to say, you just nod and agree to treat yourself. It seems as though your coach is about to say something else when a look of dread overcomes his face; at first you're confused, but when you feel an arm drape around your shoulder, you get caught up with the situation. 

"I'm glad you came, Ao-kun~!" Your attention is shifted over to your jealous looking boyfriend, whose piercing glare is still focused on your coach, who decided at that moment he should make himself scarce. You giggle into your hand as you watch him shuffle away, before turning to look up at Aomine. "You probably heard him, but if you didn't, he said you should treat me to a nice dinner." 

"Why does that guy even try?" He begins to walk you home, having taken your bag off your shoulder a few minutes before. You had argued with him, insisting that you could carry your own stuff just fine, but he had gone off on a manly rant about how, as your boyfriend, it was his job to carry your stuff. You would've considered it romantic if he hadn't told you to shut up right after and then proceeded to give you the cold shoulder due to your coach's flirtatious actions. 

At least the initial gesture was sweet.

"Listen, just because a guy is handsome doesn't mean I'll be all over him! Have some faith." You smile at him playfully, linking his free arm with yours. "If you haven't noticed I've already got someone, and he's difficult enough to deal with as it is." 

"...So you think he's handsome?" 

The look on Aomine's face sends you into a fit of laughter, and as he turns to walk and leave you alone, you only laugh even harder.


	7. And Losing

Never had you suffered a loss like this before. 

You don't know what it is, if it's just the pain of losing, the pain of your pride being stomped on, or the bruises that adorn your legs and arms that really send you over the edge. Closing your eyes as you take a seat in the dugout, you feel nothing but pathetic as your eyes fill with tears that threaten to fall. You don't want to cry though, not in front of your teammates, not in front of anybody. So you swallow your sadness and take a look over your team, giving them the best smile you can muster. 

"We did the best we could guys. Don't get too down on yourselves, alright? Next year, we'll win for sure! We'll make sure that our name is remembered and feared by all! So don't let this one loss ruin the fact that we had one of the best seasons in the world, alright!" They all look up at you, mildly surprised but some of them mirror your fake smile. At least you were able to attempt to keep their spirits up. 

Exiting the dugout, you spot Aomine waiting for you by the bleachers, leaning against them with a bored expression on his face. You think for a second that you're taking this so badly due to your boyfriend, who had a serious 'winners' complex, and you wish that he would have actually gone through with what he said and just not shown up at all. You can't meet his eyes, even as he slings your bag over your shoulder and you start the long walk home. 

You had half-expected him to send you an backhanded compliment, or perhaps even a straight out insult or teasing remark, but he does none of those, instead taking your silence as a hint that you didn't want to speak. Aomine was a lot more sensitive than you gave him credit for sometimes, and you were thankful he wasn't making you talk; you might actually cry if he did. 

"Do you want to go out to eat or not?" He finally breaks the silence, sounding uncomfortable. 

"No, I... I just want to go home." 

"Stop a minute, and listen." You're surprised when he grabs onto your shoulders, turning you to face him and forcing you to look him in the eye. It's when you finally realize that you can't take it, the wall that you had built to hold back the tears came crashing down at the thought that you might have also disappointed your boyfriend, too. "N-No, wait!"

Aomine's eyes widen as he sees the tears slip down your cheeks, his mouth opening but no words coming out as you begin to whimper. You pull out of his grip, using your hands to cover your mouth to stop the pathetic noises from coming out but find that it merely muffles them; it was just you and Aomine on the dark street now, only a block from your home. You could always make a break for it, but running with tears in your eyes and unable to see straight wouldn't end well for you. Whatever Aomine had meant to say to you died and wilted away the minute you began to cry, and you could feel how much he disliked seeing you this way; never before had you shown any sort of weakness before him, so it wasn't unusual that he had no idea what to do. 

You're waiting for him to walk away, to leave you in your misery and say something like 'I don't talk to losers.' But instead of any of your negative thoughts coming true, instead of him walking away and letting you get out your emotions before coming to deal with you again, you feel him move closer to you before you fully register what happens. His arms wrap around your waist and he hugs you close, his chin resting in your hair as his fingers twirled a stray strand. 

Instead of pushing you away, he had pulled you closer. 

And that gesture alone meant more to you than words could possibly explain.


	8. Let It Go

After the two of you had gotten moving again, it had begun to rain. 

Jogging into your house, Aomine and you stood in the doorway, dripping wet as you peeled off your jackets. You think nothing of it, stripping down to your plain white undershirt and shorts that you wore underneath your uniform; Aomine abruptly stops moving, and you don't realize until after you've tied your hair up where his attention has gone. 

"Are you serious?" You roll your eyes as he doesn't remotely try to cover the fact he's staring at your breasts, in fact he looks a little pleased with himself right now, too. You enjoyed seeing him half-naked in front of you too, chocolate skin fully exposed for your eyes viewing pleasure, but you had more tact than he did; you'd never openly stare. Playfully pushing him from your path, you grab both of your wet clothes and toss them into the laundry basket before heading towards your room, fully intending to get dressed and warm. 

Aomine, per usual, had different plans for you. 

"You left your jersey here." You say as you pick it up off your bed, "I could wash it for you if you'd like. Not that I'm your mother but it's here so I might as well."

"You're not washing clothes tonight." You turn to him to give him a questioning look but flush as you meet his lustful gaze, biting your lip as you refrain from commenting on his current state. Who knew that a simple glance of your cleavage could get him that riled up? With a new sense of power, you held your head high, purposely shaking your hips a little more than necessary as you made your way to your dresser; bending over to reach into the bottom drawer, you glance back to see Aomine's eyes exactly where you want them to be. 

Boys were so predictable. 

And yet you still didn't see it coming when you're pressed against the wall, his legs slightly bent so that his hips could rub against yours. You let out a squeak of surprise as you feel his fingers tickle your sides, stroking the soft exposed skin with a delicate touch you weren't aware he had. Your eyes are locked with his as his fingers play with the bottom of your undershirt, tugging it slowly as he waits for you to either protest or give him the hint to continue. You simply pull away from him, lifting up your arms to help him remove the article of clothing easier; he's noticeably pleased that you're going along with his whims. 

"Is this how you plan on cheering me up?" You mutter as you place your hands on his shoulder, closing your eyes as he leans down to capture your lips with his own. You stay like that for a few seconds, hand cupping his cheek as you bask in his warmth before he pulls away, leaving you to pout at the loss of contact. 

"Maybe." His tone is husky as he leans down to kiss your neck, leaving marks along your collarbone. "You better behave, though." 

You bite the inside of your cheek as he presses you against the wall harder, a smirk firmly planted on his face. 

He certainly helped you forget about your loss, to say the least.


	9. Chapter 9

You feel dazed as you wake up the next morning, eyes blurry as you tried to lift yourself up, and failed. 

Your body is still sore from the game before, one that you remember you lost but for some reason you don't feel sadness anymore, just numb. Looking around, you try to figure out why you can't move when you spot two dark arms wrapped around you, with a vice-like grip on your waist. You also note his lack of clothing and the fact that the only article of clothing you're wearing is his jersey that you had found on your bed the previous night; it doesn't take you long to bring back the memories of the night before, and your face turns red as you remember it all in excruciating detail. 

You don't want to wake him up but it appears he doesn't plan on allowing you to move; so you decide that instead of getting up, you were going to sit here and admire him while he was sleeping. Wiggling an arm free, you reach up to stroke along his jaw line, smiling as his face twitched a bit but he was otherwise left undisturbed. There was something tranquil about his expression, he seemed content, maybe even a little pleased with himself; you were positive it was due to his actions from the night before, which meant he definitely deserved to have that look on his face. 

"I love you, Aomine Daiki..." You whisper, your fingers gliding over his lips. "More than anything." 

"...love you too." Your eyes widen as the words leave his lips, and you're ready to rejoice until he speaks again. "Loser." 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." You place your head back on his chest, rolling your eyes. "Asshole."


	10. Future

You loved your boyfriend dearly, but sometimes, you needed a break. 

You and Momoi sat together on the roof, which Aomine was surprisingly absent from, eating lunch as you idly chatted about the next class. You should've known the conversation would turn to him, however, due Momoi's constant worrying. You appreciated the fact that you could also rely on her to keep him in line, but you felt embarrassed by some of the things she pointed out. 

"You know, Dai-chan is always over your house when I call him." She sends you a sly look as you shake your head. 

"I-it's nothing like that! I think it's just because..."

"Because?" Momoi leans forward. 

"Because the first time he ever came over I... I told him about how I hate being alone in my house and I think he felt bad for me so he just... comes over whenever he can! I mean, that's normal, right?" 

"Normal for a couple in love, yes." Momoi nods as your cheeks tinge pink and you try to focus on your sandwich as she continues to talk. "I think he does it because he's happier when he's with you! Dai-chan is always nicer when you're around."

"But don't you think he... listens to me too much? I feel like some sort of slave-driver, ordering him to go to class and all. Maybe I should lighten up on him, you know? Stop being the nagging girlfriend."

Momoi just shakes her head and sighs, "He needs a girlfriend to nag him, plus I think he likes to give you what you want. But that's just what I've seen!"

The rest of your lunch is spent in silence, as you mull over what Momoi's told you and wonder if you should loosen up on him anyway. You wanted him to practice, go to class, and do all the things a normal high-school boy should do, but perhaps you shouldn't be pushing him anymore and you should let him make his own decisions. Waving goodbye to Momoi, you decide to sit on the roof until he arrives. 

~*~

Like clockwork the door to the roof opens and out he pops, bag slung lazily over his shoulder as he looks for the most comfortable spot to sleep in. The minute he sees you, however, his eyes widen and travels over to where you sit. You watch as he lays down on you, using your leg as a pillow and making himself comfortable before addressing you. 

"What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see you. We have to talk." You see him cringe but the reaction is only briefly displayed on his face; his eyes slide shut as he waits for you to continue. "I've noticed that I'm sort of... bossy when it comes to you. I mean, uh, you don't have to do everything I say. You know that right?" 

Aomine reaches up, his hand grabbing the back of your head and you follow his movements, leaning down as close as possible to him. 

"I'd give you the world if you asked for it, so I guess it can't be helped that I feel this way. Never heard a women complain about having the power in the relationship before, you're a weird one, aren't you?" 

"I'd have to be to deal with something like you!" But you're both smiling now, content. You lean up and begin to run your fingers through his dark hair, smirking as he leans into your touch. He's soon lulled to sleep and the peaceful look on his face reigns supreme, a face that you wished he'd wear more often. 

There was still such a long road ahead of the two of you, but as long as you stayed together, it'd turn out alright.


	11. Happy Valentine's Day!

"Ooh, you got me flowers, Ao-kun~" You smile as you take the bouquet from him, pleased that he managed to follow through on something romantic without having some rude comment to say. You bring them up to your nose and sniff, enjoying their smell as Aomine watches you with a smile, amused at how much you were enjoying such a small gift. 

"Well, I didn't want you walking around and having everyone think you were a lonely loser so--" You smack him over the head with your flowers, pouting. 

"You almost did something romantic for me without ruining it! Can't you just give me this day?" 

"Sorry." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as you sort out your flowers, the annoyance with him fading quickly as you hold them close to your chest. "Come on, we've got reservations, remember?" 

Aomine wraps an arm around your shoulder, drawing him close as he leans over to press a kiss to your forehead. Although his stupid comments would often ruin the mood between the two of you on days like this, you couldn't help but feel as though it just proved he loved you that much more. It would have been easy of him to just blow you off today for practice, but instead he had gone out of his way to buy you something for Valentine's Day AND set up a romantic dinner for the two of you at an expensive restaurant. 

"I feel kinda bad that I didn't get you something, though. I mean, maybe we could stop somewhere and I could get you chocolates." 

"You being happy is enough for me, so don't worry about it." He responds with a shrug. Your heart flutters at his words and you smile, pleased that despite his stupidity he was still sensitive to your feelings. But when he opens his mouth to say something again, you raise your hand and press a finger to his lips. 

"Shh, let's just leave it on that note, let me have at least one moment, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want." 

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face the rest of the night.


	12. Study Date

Distracted was all you'd been lately, and it was unfortunate with exams coming up soon.

Aomine playfully tugs on your ponytail to get your attention, and you turn to face him, a pout on your lips as you have half the mind to hit him with your books. He never took exams seriously, which left him with terrible grades except for the one subject he happened to be good at. Any attempts to get him to study only ended up with him falling asleep on you or wandering off to do something else while you were concentrating. You had all but given up on getting him to study, but you were determined to continue along with your good grades.

You were sitting on your bed now, with your book and various exams in your lap as you scoured over each one of them to look for questions that might be on your finals, but Aomine had decided to join you, meaning he was trying to get your attention every few seconds. Smacking his hand away, you toss a book into his lap.

"Why don't you try to study instead of bothering me? I'm not gonna be on the bottom rung with you!" Aomine groans, pushing the book onto the floor as he sinks down into your bed. "You knew I was studying..."

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters as he grabs a magazine from the drawer.

"Don't read that trash on my bed!" You slap the magazine from his hand and he growls, turning to you with a dangerous look in his eye.

"You're gonna pay for that." His voice grows deeper as he looks like a jaguar on the prowl, crawling over to your retreating form. It takes him no time to have you pinned beneath him, completely and utterly under his control, not that you mind. Your books lay forgotten as you stare into his eyes, beginning a contest to see who would win the dominance contest; he eventually overpowers you as you look away, a dark blush overtaking your face.

"Y-you win, I'm sorry! I really have to study, Ao-kun!" His lips press against your neck and he bares his teeth, biting down on your neck hard enough to leave a mark. "Don't do that, you animal!"

"Why don't we study for anatomy first..." He mutters. "Let's start with pointing out the most sensitive parts of the body."


	13. Goodbye

Goodbyes were always a sad thing.

"Are you going to survive without me, Ao-kun~?"

"Maybe I'll actually get some rest without you around." He scowls and stuffs his hands in his pockets, but won't say anything else. Ever since you'd told him that you'd be flying back to America for the Baseball Tournament, he'd been relatively silent, which was considerably worrying from your part. He hadn't fired back an insult or a snarky remark until now, when you were about to leave and catch your flight.

"Geez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it. I'm sure Momoi will pick up all my slack." Aomine still looks indifferent and at this point you're getting annoyed with his attitude. It wasn't your fault that you were gonna be gone for a few weeks. "Well, if you have anything to say, say it now or forever hold your peace."

You didn't actually except him to say anything back to you.

"I... don't want you to leave."

"Cute..."

"W-What?!" He glares at you.

"You don't want me to leave, that's so cute!" You tackle him, your arms wrapping around his neck as he holds your waist. His arms encase you within his warmth and his chin rests on your head; he's holding you so tightly you don't think he's going to let you go, especially not when your flight number is called. "Ao-kun, I have to go!"

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters, looking more downtrodden than before. "I'll be here when you get back I guess. If I remember."

"Somehow, I think you will." You lean up to give him a quick peck on the lips, smiling as he leans down to press a kiss against your forehead. "See ya soon~!"

"Yeah, see ya." He watches as you leave, immediately looking down at his phone. You had said your flight would be about 10 hours, so it would be fine for him to call you in about 12 when you were finally settled in...

He was going to miss you more than he'd ever admit to you.


End file.
